


voice message

by spicysober



Series: love you better [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, M/M, husbands!au, lapslock, pure/poor park gee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: 2025 год
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: love you better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790572
Kudos: 4





	voice message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krezh12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/gifts).



8:56 am jackson wang:

[отправлено голосовое сообщение]

9:00 am park jinyoung:

почему ты не спишь?

джинен торопится, но поправляет наушник и жмет “воспроизведение”

[слышится непонятный шелест, а затем раздается хриплый голос джексона]

— хэй, джинен? д… доброе утро, наверное, я не уверен, сколько у вас сейчас? у меня — около пяти утра. проснулся и никак не мог уснуть, хотя, вроде бы, засыпал я очень уставшим. у нас почти закончились переговоры с поставщиками, мы отсмотрели тонну образцов ткани.

у меня уже рябит в глазах от оттенков черного, но стиль есть стиль. ха, знаешь?.. я соскучился по пастели и теплым вещам, в которых ты ходишь 25 часов в сутки 8 дней неделю.

кстати, прости. ты наверняка уже заметил пропажу, а я все забывал сказать… каким-то образом в мой чемодан попал тот твой любимый свитер… ну, помнишь, такой насыщенно-синий, кашемир, кажется? в котором ты вечно утопал, когда тебе становилось холодно дома. я думаю, это джихо туда его запихнул, представляешь? потому что под свитером я нашел его робота… ну, того, помнишь? которого я дарил ему на пятый день рождения. он еще предупредил меня за полгода и напоминал при каждой встрече, какую именно модель хочет.

так вот, свитер и без того был оверсайзный, но я его растянул, прости. здесь почему-то аномально холодно даже для меня, поэтому я… ну, вроде как, теперь иногда ношу его. ну, хорошо, не иногда - за эту неделю надел уже четыре раза. в нем тепло и он пахнет тобой. вроде как, компенсирую твое отсутствие рядом, хех. 

мое возвращение домой пока под вопросом, но надеюсь успеть к твоему дню рождения — осталось дней 10, да? уже запутался в датах, каждый день одно и то же.

не подумай, я не жалуюсь, я очень долго ждал возможности выпустить эту коллекцию, просто уже отвык так долго быть… без тебя.

[голосовое прерывается, снова слышно копошение]

— уффф, прости, если было громко. положил под одеяло свитер. кажется, снова могу уснуть. я скоро вернусь, ладно? может быть, устроим позже днем facetime, когда заберешь джихо со школы? напиши мне, не знаю, насколько забитое твое расписание.

[голос становится совсем тихим]

— увидимся через несколько “послезавтра”. можешь взять что-нибудь из моих вещей, если тоже скучаешь.

[воспроизведение завершено]

джинен поправляет рубашку и смотрит на часы. 9:18 am. опаздывает.

длинное голосовое, полное уютных каких-то вздохов (и кряхтения) джексона его самого почти погрузило в дрему.

джинен включает воспроизведение еще раз, идет в кабинет джексона и садится за его кресло. закрывает глаза. опаздывает.

9:35 am - все расписание идет к черту.

9:40 am park jinyoung:

джексон, у меня сегодня свободный день. напиши мне, когда найдется время, чтобы позвонить.


End file.
